pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Declan's Charmeleon
Charmeleon is a Pokémon owned by Declan Perez. It is the first Pokémon he caught in Kanto, and his second overall. To Be The Best In Taken By Storm, Charmander was out in a storm, weakened by it. It was attacked by wild Rattata and Raticate until being rescued by Declan and his Pikachu. In Samurai Attack, Charmander is healed by Nurse Joy and joins Declan's team. It feels bad for burning Declan. It is used to battle Samurai's PInsir, losing at first. Charmander uses an unusual Ember attack which defeats Pinsir. In Rocks and Rocks and Rocks, it's revealed that Charmander had learned Flame Burst through the struggle of the battle against Samurai's Pinsir. It trains off screen with Flint to learn a new move. In Out With The Old, In With The New, Charmander battles against Joey's Rattata. It shows off its new Metal Claw attack, and easily beats Rattata. It is upset again when Declan passes out from his injury. In Dance of the Moondust Fairies, Charmander's tail is used as lighting. Charmander later battles two Golbat with Pikachu's help. In No Worries, Charmander begins the process of learning Thunder Punch. While practicing, it disrupts a Kakuna, which leads to a large Beedrill chase. Charmander later battles and defeats Bulbasaur. In Gold Nugget Grind, Charmander is used against Cale's Venonat. Charmander wins by using a dysfunctional Thunder Punch, much to its humiliation. Charmander later battles Reli's Meowth, where it masters Thunder Punch and defeats Meowth. In What Are The Odds?, Charmander is used against Gary's Pidgeotto, and manages to defeat him. It then attempts to battle Gary's Wartortle, but is quickly defeated. In To Stop A Scam, Charmander is seen in a cage. It later battles Magnemite and Drowzee with Pikachu before causing an explosion. In Wet Side Story, Charmander is let out of its pokeball at the docks. However, it is returned when Bulbasaur escapes. In Power Surge, Charmander is used to battle Lt. Surge's Electabuzz. The two trade punches before causing an explosion, ending the battle in a draw. In Dig A Little Deeper, Charmander is used to battle Leaf's Raticate. Charmander is able to defeat Raticate easily then is defeated by Leaf's Ivysaur. In Fishermen's Territory, Charmander battles Stoick's Slowpoke. Slowpoke is uncharacteristically fast for its species, and forces Charmander off the bridge and into the water for a majority of the battle. After a while Charmander is hit by Yawn, and falls asleep while sinking to the bottom of the water. As it gets out of the water it evolves into Charmeleon. Charmeleon is able defeat Slowpoke after this. Charmeleon battles Golduck next and is defeated. In Legend of Pokemon Tower, Charmeleon used its tail to light the way through the Pokémon Tower. Known Moves Moves Improvised * Thunder Burst (with Pikachu) Charmander uses Flame Burst, and Pikachu uses Thunderbolt. The attacks collide mid-air and create an explosion. First debuted accidentally in Dance of the Moondust Fairies and used on purpose in No Worries. Personality Charmander is a very timid pokemon, and also very sensitive. It dislikes hurting people. especially Declan, and actually sobs at the thought of hurting him. Despite this, Charmander is a very competent battler. Charmander also has a fear of Rattata and Raticate, which stems back to the events of Taken By Storm. Trivia * Charmander is the first pokemon shown onscreen to actually harm a human character. * Charmander is one of the first examples of Circumstantial Mutation seen in the series. Category:Pokemon Category:To Be The Best Category:Fire Pokemon